


somewhere (in between)

by sassycatpants



Series: where the skies take you [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, pokéformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: She's searching for something, but she's not sure what it is.





	somewhere (in between)

It's been a long time since she's been among her own kind; there'd been others like her once, traveling the world together, going wherever the skies took them. But she hadn't been content there--something had been calling her away, tugging her in new directions.

They'd bid her goodbye without comment when she decided to go.

( _When the winds call you, you answer_ , streaking-floating-zipping-through-skies had said wisely when she told him that she had to go.  _Go, and find whatever it is you seek._ )

The problem, _soaring-flying-through-clouds-unseen_  was beginning to think, was that she didn't  _know_ what she was looking for. At first she'd thought it was a place to settle, or maybe other pokemon to befriend but neither had settled her restlessness and she'd always moved on after a while. Then she'd thought maybe what she wanted was to get stronger but battling hadn't done anything for her either. It was a chore, more than anything.

She'd thought that maybe the human trainer with the music could have been it

( _you'll know when you've found the human you want to keep,_ the old noctowl had said, tucked inside his nest. His eyes had been so yellow.  
_how?  
__it'll just feel right_ )

but he hadn't been hers to keep after all. _Soaring-flying-through-clouds-unseen_ had let him go, reluctant as she'd been to do so and hadn't seen him since. (She should visit him soon, he was always nice and he gave her good things to eat. He probably missed her too.) No others had captured her interest, and she was starting to think that maybe trainers weren't what she was looking for either.

 _Maybe_ , she thought despondently as she settled on the roof of yet another human building,  _I'm not ever going to find it._

**Author's Note:**

> A pokemon/TF fusion is afoot.


End file.
